BFDIA 6b prediction
Firey: (Sigh) I'm hungry... Fries: If you eat at least just one piece of a fry, I'M GOING TO THROW YOU INTO THE WATER!!!!!!!!!! Firey: Ok, ok! Jeez! Gelatin: Um, Fries, if you throw Firey into the water he will die, and we'll have to take the HPRC! *The Freesmart Superboat catch up to Team No-Name Tennis Ball: Oh no! The Freesmart van became a boat! Pencil: IT'S SUPERVAN AND SUPERBOAT!!!!!!! Tennis Ball: Sorry... Fries: FASTER! *Gelatin, Tennis Ball and Fries try to swim faster Pencil: HAHAHAHA, you're now in last place! >:P *Camera pan to W.O.A.H Bunch Pin: Hey Needy! *Needle slap Pin making her fall into the water Needle: DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! The rest of W.O.A.H Bunchers: (GASP) Pin: HELP ME, I'M SINKING!!!!!! Coiny: See what you done, Needle? *Coiny keep getting slapped by the robot Coiny: OUCH OUCH OUCH! Pin: I'M GONNA DROW!!!!!!! Coiny (While getting slapped by the robot): I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!! *Coiny and the robot jump into the water Coiny: HEY, WHY ISN'T THE ROBOT BECOMING RUSTY???!!!! Robot: Because i'm water-proof. Pin: HURRY UP!!!!!!! MY FACE IS STARTING TO GO IN THE WATER!!!!!! Coiny: It will be hard because of this robot!!! *Coiny take Pin and send her into Spongy Coiny: It's hard to swim because I sink, good thing I have arms! *Coiny and the robot go back on Spongy *The Freesmart superboat catch up Pin: OH NO! D: Pencil: YAY WE'RE NOW IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!! :D Coiny: Faster, Spongy! *Spongy and Yellow Face try to swim faster Book: Hahaha, you can't swim faster than us, losers! >:D W.O.A.H Bunchers: Grrrrrr!!!! D:< *The Sun starts to set Pencil: Look girls how the sunset is beautiful! I always loved them when I was little! <:D All Freesmarters: Awwwwwww... <3 1 hour later... *The camera shows that it's night Pencil: (Yawns) I'm tired... Book: We're almost out of the Goiky Canal? Pencil: YES, I SAW A BEACH, WE'RE THERE! :D All Freesmarters: YAY! Pencil: It's time to transform the superboat back into the... Wait, what's that??? *The camera zooms out and shows a big wall near the beach and there are planets in the background Pencil: We're not in the desert???!! Book: I'm also a Goiky Map! *Book opens herself and shows the page that shows the map of Goiky Book: Look, we're in Planetland, that's why there are planets in the background, and why there is a big wall. Pencil: Ok then, instead of transforming the superboat back into the supervan, we're gonna transform the superboat into a superhelicopter to go over the wall. *Pencil take out ehr wand Pencil: Abracadabra, transform the superboat into a superhelicopter! *The superboat become a superhelicopter *The superhelicopter take off *Camera pan to W.O.A.H Bunch *Everyone except Coiny is sleeping Coiny: OMG, I can't sleep because of this stupid robot that keep slapping me! *Coiny throw the robot into the water Robot: Remember, i'm water-proof. Coiny: (Sigh) *Camera pan to Team No-Name Golf Ball: Remember Fries, don't lie down, or we'll fall into the water! Fries: But how can I sleep without lying down? Firey: We don't care, stay up! *Fries Facepalms *Camera pan back to Freesmart *The superhelicopter go over the wall *The superhelicopter go down *Camera pan into the ungrassy ground on the other side of the wall *The superhelicopter land *Freesmarters get out of the superhelicopter Pencil: Now let's sleep girls. *Pencil take out her wand Pencil: Abracadabra, create beds! *4 Beds appear *Pencil, Ruby, Book and Ice Cueb go in each of their beds respectively Pencil: Good night girls. Book, Ruby and Ice Cube: Good night. *Freesmarters fall asleep BFDIA 6c coming soon...